fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Alliance is Formed
=Fairy Tail a New Horizon= Chapter 2: An Alliance is Formed "I wouldn't be sure of that." Says a voice coming from a dark hallway as sand swirls up in front of them. This is our manor you know. As the sand forms the shape of a man and 3 more people walk out of the hallway. "We are the guardians of Babylon" states another "and welcome to our home.... Babylon Manor" "Actually your the last ones here" Says a voice(3 people are seen standing in the corner of the room.) We are Crescent Wing's Angel Trio, pleased to meet you. Says the only man out of the three. "Now that formalities have been made lets get on with the introductions." Says the man who the top of his head is still forming out of sand. "I'll make it simple. All you have to do is state your name and magic, I'm not one for introductions myself." "I am Akimoto Tsuna, a sand demon slayer, pleased to meet you." "D-D-Demon Slayer" Stutters Cassius (as images of the demon that killed his father rush through his mind) "Dose that mean-" "Yes my father was a demon but we can talk about that more later on in private" "Ill go next!" Shouts the younger girl next to Akimoto. " Ummmm. My name is Akeimi, and I use a type of magic called Seals of Ichigel!" "Seals of Ichigel?" Asks Tiaki quizzically. "Yea! Its really cool let me show you!" (As she pulls out a light pen) "Seal Number 12!" "No no no not here!" Yells Akimoto as Akeimi finishes her magic seal. "Flames of Solaris!" Yells Akeimi as a vortex of flames shoots out of the magic seal. As the flames are headed towards Cerberus he starts to assume one of his sin stances when a box of golden ruins surround him. "Law Create!" Yells the man with Crescent Wing as he holds up 2 fingers. "Law of Protection!" The ruins around Cerberus grow until they interlace each other creating a golden wall of magic energy around Cerberus. When the flames hit the ruins they completely dissolve. "Whooo~ that was close" As the man lets out a sigh. Since I've already been thrown into this I might as well introduce myself." "I am Kyo Derit of Crescent Wing's Angel Trio. And i use an advance form of ruin magic called Law Creation Magic." "Kyo Derit....." States Ikki. "That name sounds familiar" "AHA! I know where I heard that naame! Your one of the Ten Wizard Saints aren't you!" "Yes he is" states the taller woman with Crescent Wing. "But hes not the only saint wizard here" "My name is Ferris Tusin, leader of the Angel Trio and I am also one of the 10 wizard saints" "I use Heavens Judgement as my magic" "We might as well introduce ourselves as well!" Shout the two remaining members of Griffin's Claw that look surprisingly similar to each other. "I'm Tani Nowata! And I use Red Storm!" "And I'm Len Nowata! I'm the leader of our group and i use a magic called Legend of Babylon!" "Babylon.... Where have i heard that name before?" Mumbles Tiaki. "To answer that question Tiaki Babylon was an ancient civilization in eastern Fiore tha-" (All the sudden the ground starts to shake and one of the walls of the manor explodes) "A little earlier than expected but I guess the time for introductions is over" States Akimoto. "There should be a paper in all of your pockets now that i put there explaining what the plan is." "My team of myself, Len, and Cassius will take care of the Queen, Venus and the King, Mars who should have just been caught in Kyo's ruin trap but will break out soon. "Me and Ikki will take care of Jupiter" Says Kyo. "And the team of Cerberus, and Tiaki will go after Pluto." "Me and him! No! Bad idea" Yells Cerberus. Ignoring him Kyo go's on. "Ferris,and Hana will go after Saturn, The leader" "Also Lucian, Emi, and Akeimi will go after Uranus and Mercury who will most likley be together. "Finally Tani, and Suzuna will go after Neptune." Now go you have to get out of here before they get free! As everyone runs for the door with their goal in mind. 2 people break through the wall. "That was a nasty trick." States one "Yes yes it was but the others can take care of them these ones are who we've got to bother with" A vicious battle is about to begin who shall triumph good or evil?